Haley and Allison
"Is this what you had in mind, Kirk?"- Allison lustfully watches Kirk about to ejaculate onto both of them "This is exactly what I had in mind!" - Kirk lustfully watches Allison feel up Haley and prepares to get romantic and sexual with them both Haley and Allison are individuals from Two Headed Shark Attack. They are the love interests of Kirk. They are played by Anna Jackson and Amber English. Overview When on a college course at sea, they are shipwrecked by a two Headed Shark and are left to flounder. They are bought onto the island by Kirk and Professor Babish and then when they are with Kirk, they get all horny, and, not caring about the other students, they run off to skinny dip. Unfortunately, they get eaten. Biography Promptly, Haley and Allison are shown disrupting a lesson. When everyone else calms down and focuses on working, Haley and Allison are still being immature and raucous. When Kirk comes up to them with a picture he's been drawing when lusting after them (presumably of all three of them naked) they break into such raucous laughs that Professor Babish comes up to lecture Kirk on not pursuing "the impossible." Professor Babish escorts Kirk back to his seat and Kirk scoffs at him. Feeling protected, Allison brags about why they need a satellite or GPS on the ship when they have cell phones. Haley and Allison are lounging around on deck and suddenly the ship is struck by a gigantic Two-Headed Shark. Haley and Allison are desperate cowards here as they are shown cowering up to Professor Babish for protection. Haley and Allison get scared when the boat is sinking, but the others see an island in the distance. Professor Babish says it's probably abandoned but they head for it. Professor Babish and Kirk take Haley and Allison ashore, but, rather than feel grateful, Allison brags that the huts on the island are too primitive and how could they use an outhouse as a lavatory. But Professor Babish leads them to explore the island, and they find a gigantic Shark lying dead on the beach. Ethan is shocked by it but Professor Babish tells him it's just the natural cycle of life. Prompting a foreshadowing. Haley and Allison get scared of the shark and the talk of cannibals which may be on the island. But they find a well, and everything abandoned. Kirk sees Haley and Allison move off down the path and, feeling horny, goes to follow, but Professor Babish shouts about looking for scrap metal at everyone. Kirk, Haley and Allison jump because they think Professor Babish was yelling at them. So Haley and Allison move off down the path, and Kirk jumps on them, scaring them very briefly, and protects them by putting his hands round their naked shoulders and he directs them off to the beach. Kirk brags about how he'll give them the chance of a lifetime and how they should go skinny dip. When Haley asks if Professor Babish won't notice, Allison scoffs that it's a hot idea and Kirk says Babish won't even notice. He leads them at a run down the beach. When they get to the beach, Haley and Allison say how beautiful the island is, and Kirk strips to his shorts and encourages the girls to strip. Allison is horny now so she strips to her panties. Then Haley is nervous, but Allison and Kirk convince her to start stripping, then Allison laughs at her. They all go into the ocean naked to make out and mess about, not bothering to look for metal to repair the ship, and Allison kisses Haley and Haley makes out with Kirk. But when the girls are kissing each other, Kirk sees the fin of the Two-Headed Shark approaching and he gets nervous. It submerges though and he soon forgets about it when Haley distracts him back into making out. All three of them are naked and kissing when the Shark sneaks up behind them, and bites Haley's naked waist, causing her to jerk about and bleed profusely, then it bites Allison,who also bleeds to death, then it drags Haley and Allison underwater and the two girls will be eaten. Kirk is left calling out his girlfriends' names, but when no sign comes other than bloody water, Kirk gets scared and runs off through the sea and then the Shark grabs his foot, dragging him under, and the savage sadly dies along with his hot babes. Aftermath No one from the ship was shown to have even missed Kirk, Haley and Allison, showing their nature as jerks who would do anything for money. They were only mentioned once when there was a roll call. Also someone found Allison's arm, which had previously been roaming itself up Haley's naked silky shoulders, floating in the water. Profile Two amazingly beautiful women with stunningly long black-brown hair, Haley and Allison were mischievous jerks to say the least. They were surprisingly bisexual - surprising in that their passion was not revealed until about twenty minutes in the film; although it was hinted they were lusting after each other, with Allison clasping Haley's naked body. Haley and Allison were very lustful, and they were also pretty sexy. Allison would rub her breasts passionately on Haley. Allison was the ringleader, and she was seemingly unafraid of anything, although her arrogance would get her doom. Allison wore a black-and-white bikini and leather shorts, and Haley wore a pink bikini, white tank top and denim shorts. Also, Haley and Allison lusted after all men including Professor Babish, obviously desiring a sexual student-teacher relationship with him. But when they lusted after Kirk and each other they got petrified of Babish which is shown when they flee from the group and Haley lustfully takes off her bikini. Haley and Allison had quite a muscular physique, showing a passion for the gym. They flouted authority often and saw themselves as the only authority. Haley had gorgeous red-black hair and Allison had soft brown hair. Gallery Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_2.png|Haley and Allison smirking lustfully at Kirk Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_1.jpg Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_3.jpg|Haley with her Love Rival Kate, sure that she, Haley, will survive because she's sexier Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_4.jpg|Allison on the left and Haley on the right, being lazy as Hell Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_5.jpg|Allison looking petrified at the Shark with Kate leering at her cowardice Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_7.jpg Anna_Jackson_in_love_with_Amber_English.jpg|Kate is in front, but note Haley smirking lustfully at Kirk in the background, with an envious Allison glaring at Kate in prominence in the background Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_8.jpg|Haley smirking lustfully at Kirk XQjo5SSm.640x360.2.jpg|Kirk longing to kiss Allison, especially as she is all sweaty Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_9.jpg|Allison bullying Haley into stripping with her Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_10.png|Allison looking lustfully at Kirk before stripping for him Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_18.jpg|Haley smiling lustfully at Kirk, about to kiss Allison lustfully Kissin.jpg|Haley clutches Kirk for sexual protection Kissing_2.jpg|Haley roams her hand up Kirk's naked shoulder and lusts in passion Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_19.jpg|Kirk looking lustfully at Haley and Allison, who are about to kiss each other. Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_19.png|True love: Haley and Allison grasping each other's naked flesh, deeply in love Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_23.jpg Haley and Allison kissing passionately Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_21.jpg|Haley is deeply in love with Allison Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_22.jpg|Haley seduces Kirk by telling him he's hot, which he is, then she lustfully kisses him Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_24.jpg|Haley deeply kissing Allison unaware that their flesh is in mortal danger from the Shark, only Kirk notices and begins to fear for his lovers Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_26.jpg|Haley deeply kissing Kirk, sexually distracting him from the approaching Shark 4d851eca2321516c50598bf8c9cb60c5_full.jpg|Haley and Allison's lustful lives of selfish passion only end in bloodshed 56b157743c174f7f304d07b1da2b2ca5.jpg|Haley and Allison's lustful make out session, while the other students are left stranded. Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_27.jpg|Haley and Allison are attacked Amber_English,_Anna_Jackson_29.jpg|When deeply kissing Allison, Kirk is distracted by Haley jumping, seemingly lustfully, up and down in her nudity, and he believes she's goofing around or distracting him and Allison. But Allison, having been finally kissing Kirk after so long lusting after him when she's wearing her bikini, feels something like a bite on Haley's previously soft naked body, and backs away in fear - straight into the jaws of the Shark, which sadly eats them both in front of Kirk 5187 48.jpg Hottie-amber-and-anna-2-headed-shark-attack.jpg BEuOSk7CUAAPnKE.jpg|The lust between Kirk, Haley and Allison. Video Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Opposing Faction Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Mature Category:LGBT Love Interest Category:Satellite Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest